Who Ate the Doughnuts?
by x deadlypastaaa
Summary: The gang is over at the Lucky Cat Café for some (or, let's face it, a lot) of Aunt Cass's best selling doughnuts. But the last tray mysteriously disappears! When everyone starts pointing fingers, who's the real culprit?


**Hey guys! Who doesn't want to read fluffy fics of the lovable characters of BH6?! (Right in the feels, but that's a story for another time ;D). Tadashi is alive here! :D Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney and Marvel. Now have some silly fun times~**

**Who Ate the Doughnuts?!**

_Sometimes the doughnuts are too good to resist._

o-o

_Lucky Cat Cafe, San Fransokyo._

The afternoon rush had subsided to a gentle trickle of the occasional customer as Aunt Cass welcomed the gang to a tray of her best selling doughnuts. As usual, the group wolfed down their doughnuts, and instantly demanded more.

"I'll get it!" the Hamada brothers called at the same time. Shooting each other a challenging look, they both raced to the kitchen. Aunt Cass shook her head, chuckling over how they hadn't changed much at all.

"Dude, these doughnuts are the BOMB, I'm telling you. Worthy of their own special cameo in a comic book!" Fred exclaimed, all while his mouth was crammed with food. Wasabi cringed at his lack of manners, while carefully cutting his doughnut into exact fourths with a perfectly polished fork and knife. Gogo merely rolled her eyes at the usual banter between the two, and Honey Lemon just giggled at their antics.

As light teasing and jokes were exchanged, trouble was brewing in the kitchen…

Soon the Hamada brothers returned-empty handed. "Wait, what happened?" Fred asked, disappointment clearly written on his features. "Hold on a second, I just made another batch 15 minutes ago," Aunt Cass had a similar look of confusion on her face. "They nearly sold out, but there was more than enough for all of you…"

The Hamada brothers shared a look.

With a sheepish grin on his face, Hiro began, "Well...um...you see..there wasn't any there?" He finished uncertainly.

"What he means is that...well, they're missing." Tadashi explained.

"..."

A look of horror appeared briefly on Fred's face, and everyone else just looked confused. "Did you guys eat them?!"

Immediately the brothers blanched. "What? That's crazy….I mean they're awesome but...hehe…" Hiro said lamely. Knowing exactly where they were heading, Tadashi quickly stepped in. "Look, I know we were the last ones in there but believe me, we wouldn't be that greedy. We could whip up a batch if you guys want," he offered quickly. That seemed to calm everyone down, but they couldn't help but be suspicious of the relieved looks exchanged between the siblings.

"All right, if you say so...In that case, would anyone like something to drink? It's on the house. And as for you two….cleaning duty afterwards," Aunt Cass said. Two faces pouted at this, which was taken advantage of with a discreet _click _of a camera.

"But Aunt Cass!"

"No if, ands, or buts. It wouldn't hurt if you gave me a hand once in a while. And for some reason I always get a lot more tips than usual when you two help around here…" Aunt Cass muttered the last part mostly to herself, but Honey's giggle (and a few occasional snickers from the others) confirmed this comment didn't go unnoticed.

Sighing, they trudged back toward the kitchen while the others smirked. The others whispered among themselves, the mysterious disappearance of the doughnuts had piqued their interest. "I wonder what they did this time," Gogo wondered aloud. The others nodded in agreement while Fred began spouting outlandish theories as to where they went, although most suspected the brothers as the real culprits. Only, they stopped in their tracks when a familiar figure appeared at the base of the stairs. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion," the robot greeted with his customary circular wave. "What seems to be the problem?" Sheepish grins appeared on the brothers' faces.

"Ah, nothing. Just a small problem, but it seems to be cleared up now. I am satisfied-"

"The doughnuts are GOOONNNEE!" Fred wailed, which activated Baymax's scanning feature.

"It appears you are in emotional distress. Will doughnuts improve your emotional state?"

"YES they will! And also ease my starvation," Fred proclaimed, with the others nodding in agreement.

While Baymax and the rest of the group traded greetings, a few couldn't help but notice that Hiro was looking a bit on edge as the conversation eased back to the casual disappearance of the doughnuts. Tadashi was already gathering the ingredients for a new batch in the kitchen, but Hiro stayed for a while to make sure Baymax wasn't saying anything he'd rather keep private. The lovable robot, although he meant well, tended to reveal secrets in an effort to make someone feel better.

Baymax raised an index finger matter-of-factly. "Do not worry. There is a variety of sugary foods located within the area to satisfy your sugar craving. However, excessive intake of sugar must be avoided to promote a balanced diet and overall well being."

"Whatever. There ain't anymore around here."

"It's '_isn't'_, Fred."

"Whatever, Wasabi."

"I am afraid that conclusion is incorrect. In fact, there is an abundance of the pastries you seek upstairs, referred to as a 'secret stash' by Tadashi and Hiro. Would you like me to distribute them?"

"..."

"Oops."

The Hamada brothers exchanged a look that clearly said _we're doomed._

o-o

_Epilogue:_

A few bruises, an extensive lecture from Wasabi, and a half hour later, the Hamada brothers readily agreed not to share secrets with Baymax.

-end-

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
